dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Major Events
AD 2200 * Earth is divided into 4 super powers each at political and economic war with each other. * Scientists pronounce that man no longer has to fear marring the Earth, recent technological developments making it that we can repair any damage mankind may do. * Japan secretly develops stealth and shield technology, preparing for disaster. AD 2204-2212 - The Fall * Global nuclear war ravages the Earth. * Seeking an escape a coalition of scientists and researches build a colony ship to launch for the Sydney Space Port. This endeavor ends when a massive meteorite crashes into Australia, devastating the continent and the outlying areas. * Unknown to the world, Japan stays safe and intact due to their secret technology. AD 2213/0 AF * The war starts petering out as most of the combatants are dead. * Evangelion and Malkeris crash land on Earth. Taking pity on humans they begin working on a "master race" to help chaperone humanity. 21 AF * Fleeing an unknown threat in space the Vertansions land on Earth. Seeing the world in ruins and the human race weak and vulnerable they take over, enslaving humanity. 21-203 AF - The Vertansion Empire * Vertansions control Earth. They destroy any trace they can find of human history, wishing for their slaves to never know a world before their tyranny. * This forces mankind into a new dark age and creates a subconscious fear of outer space. * Eventually humanity revolts against the Vertansions and kills most of them off. The few that escape destruction flee. 209 AF * Evangelion and Malkeris begin to see an end to their friendship as Evangelion wishes to make a perfect race of machines and Makeris grows obsessed with humanity's need for a god figure. 211 AF * Malkeris and Evangelion split and go their separate ways. * Evangelion heads to Australia, now renamed Roommenor by the Vertansions and constructs the Com-Tower Factory. There he builds Com-Stats. * Malkeris develops the chemical TXH. 212 AF * Evangelion begins developing the SOUL Reactor * Malkeris takes 24 families and puts the TXH in their blood. The first Dragoons are born. 213 AF * Evangelion learns of the TXH and the Dragoons and finishes his own creation, the Guardians, and implants them with the directive to destroy Dragoons. 214 AF * Guardians dwell on Roommenor, becoming peacekeepers and dignitaries. * The Dragoons begin forming into Clans. However, overtime many clans slowly become extinct due to conflicts among themselves. 420 AF * The Alpha Clan, desperate for resources, begins to threaten and extort the weaker Xi Clan, a smaller clan who invested most of their effort into agriculture and infrastructure. 423 AF * After being extorted by the Alpha Clan for their resources, the Xi Clan turns to the Zeta Clan for help. * Skirmish At Lamar – Zetas and Alphas clash at the Xi city of Lamar. The Alphas lose and agree to end their extortion of the Xi Clan. 424 AF - The Xi Clan dissolves * The Zeta Clan officially absorbs the Xi Clan, putting a peaceful end to the Xi Clan. 493 AF - Kappa Conquest begins: Iota and Tau Clans are wiped out. * Iota Clan is first to fall to the Kappas. * Tau Clan, despite issuing aggressive warnings and threats to the Kappas, is next to fall. 494 AF - The Sigma Clan surrenders * After going on the offensive, the Sigma Clan catches the Kappas by surprise. They manage to push the Kappa forces back significantly, holding them for most of the year. However, the Kappas regroup and push hard back against the Sigmas. By the end of the year, the Sigmas are defeated. * To save his people, Warlord Travaris Purifoy agrees to lead the remaining Sigmas under Kappa command 495 AF * After the delay caused by the Sigma Clan, the Kappas now lead the Sigmas into Chi Clan territory. ** Kappas offer the Chi a chance to surrender, but Chi responds with taunts and insults. ** The Kappas respond by implementing a scorched earth policy as they tear through Chi Clan's forces. ** The Chi Chieftain attempts to surrender, but the Kappas ignore it and end the fight by executing him in the streets of the capital. * Purifoy, witnessing the nature of the Kappa Clan, secretly reaches out to other clans for help. ** He manages to warn the Beta Clan that the Kappas are coming. In turn, the Betas are able to bulk up their border defense and repel the early attacks. ** Purify then got word to the Zeta Clan, who sent 30 battalions to reinforce Beta's lines. ** Leaders from Zeta, Alpha, and Theta began to discuss how to deal with the Kappas. 496 AF * Coordinating together, the alliance of Zeta, Alpha, and Theta Clans attacked all at once on three fronts. The Kappas, unable to fight at full strength on three fronts, are slowly pushed back to their own territory. ** Purifoy and the Sigmas also take action, assassinating Kappa leaders during the night and joining the alliance. * The alliance reinforces the border of Kappa territory, ensuring there'd be no more aggression. 497 AF - Kappa Civil War and demise * Unable to push back against the alliance, the Kappa chieftain is assassinated and the Kappa tribes begin fighting for control of the clan. A full on civil war breaks out. * By the end of the year, the Kappa Clan had destroyed itself. * The Alpha Clan absorbs the remainder of the Sigma Clan, marking the official end of the Sigma Clan. 673 AF - Theta Clan is wiped out * The Alpha Clan leads a coalition with the Zeta Clan to wipe out the Theta Clan due to ideological differences. * With the Alpha led victory, Malkeris shifts his favor to the Alpha Clan. 689 AF * Brotherhood of Cain emerges. 753 AF * Brotherhood of Cain succumbs to infighting * The technophile cult "The University" forms from the members of the Brotherhood who broke away. 749 AF * The Ningaro Cult is destroyed by an alliance of corporations. 781 AF * Remaining Dragoon Clans on the continent (Alpha, Beta, Epsilon, and Zeta) begin having diplomatic issues. ** Issues arise involving economics and religious strife. 785 – Dragoon Civil War Begins * The Delta Clan, settled on Roommenor, stay out of the conflict. 788 AF - War of a Century Begins * Wishing for the destruction of the Guardians and needing to buy some time due to the Dragoon Civil War, Malkeris corrupts one named Divider and the War of a Century begins in Roommenor. 796 AF - Dragoon Civil War Ends * The Zeta Clan emerges as the victor, cementing them as the pinnacle Dragoon Clan in existence. * The Alpha Clan is left humiliated, fueling their bitterness towards the Zeta Clan. 798 AF * A group of corporations create the Marshal program in the Barren-Lands as a means to protect their interests. 811 AF * The TXH begins breaking down in the Dragoons. 819 AF * The First Fall of Melbourne - Divider's forces take the city of Melbourne, forcing the Guardians and the Galad Administration to take his rebellion seriously. 827 AF * Malkeris starts developing the Omega Clan as a means for a "perfect" Dragoons 828 AF * Knights of Octavian are established in the Western Reach by William O’Neil. 829 AF * The Epsilon Clan officially dissolves as a clan and is reborn as the Epsilon Arms Corporation. 832 AF * Due to growing internal conflicts, the Beta Clan retreats from the public eye. 840 AF * The Galad Adminstration establishes a business relation with the Epsilon Arms Corporation. * The Barren-Lands Marshal program quietly loses its corporate support. 845 * The Galad Administration allows the Epsilon Corporation to build a factory in Roommenor. 857 AF - The Hanning Campaign * Using the expansion of the Zeta Clan's fishing fleet as an excuse, Chieftain David Bloomer orders an offensive into Zeta territory, hoping to catch their border defenses by surprise and seizing the city of Hanning as a bargaining chip. This campaign fails, with Alpha leadership quick to sweep it under the rug. 858 AF - Operation Diomedes * Seeing their religious extremism as a threat, the Alpha Clan orchestrates Operation Diomedes against the Beta Clan, effectively destroying the Beta Clan. ** Handfuls of Beta survivors go into hiding, continuing their religious practices behind closed doors. 863 AF - The Shah Campaign begins * The Alpha Clan occupies the Shah Province in hopes to stockpile resources for the eventual invasion of Roommenor. ** The occupation becomes problematic and drags on for an extended period of time. * Marshal Farzan becomes the leader of the Barren-Lands Marshals. 864 AF - Operation Achilles * Malkeris begins to observe Zeta Clan's focus on the arts as a snub and an insult. He sets out to use the Alpha Clan to orchestrate Zeta’s demise. * Alpha Clan initiates Operation Achilles and makes quick work of the Zeta Clan. ** Cassandra Volice, a child in line to be Zeta Clan's Chieftain, manages to escape. ** The Alpha Clan becomes the only remaining Dragoon Clan intact. ** Zeta survivors and supporters flee, joining and organizing anti-Alpha resistance movements and beginning to lay the foundation for the White Horse organization. ** The Alpha Clan begins a decade long campaign (unofficially dubbed "Operation Fumigation" by Dragoons involved) to track down and eradicate Zeta Clan survivors and supporters. * Alpha Clan follows up with Operation Myrmidon, eventually finishing off the Zeta Clan survivors who fled to the island of Haiphe. 866 AF * Knights of Octavian are destroyed by an alliance of criminal organizations and the University. ** Shaw and Rin O’Neil survive and go into hiding. 873 AF - The War of a Century Ends. * Peace comes to Roommenor for the first time in decades. 873-877 AF - Years of Jubilee * An amazing period of reconstruction in Roommenor following the War of a Century. 876 AF * As the Battle of Patna closes in the Western Reach, the Alpha Clan publicly declares victory in their campaign to eliminate the remnants of the Zeta Clan. ** Despite the Alpha Clan’s claim, the resistance organization known as White Horse continues to grow and become more organized. * Cassandra Volice re-emerges as a leader in White Horse. 877 AF * The Alpha Clan takes heavy casualties in the Shah Province during the Battle of Jackal Creek. ** As a result, the Alpha Clan begins to reconsider its situation in the Shah Province. 878 AF * Malkeris comes to the wayward Guardian Wolfhound and convinces him to start a rebellion. * The Alpha Clan finalizes its plans to invade the continent of Roommenor. * In the Barren-Lands, the Battle of Washboard Ridge reshapes politics amongst the Barren-Land communities. ** In the first election in decades, Marshal Wayne is unanimously elected the leader of the Marshals by community leaders, becoming the youngest leader of the Marshals in their history. 879 AF - Invasion of Roommenor Begins * The Alpha Clan invasion of Roommenor begins. * Wolfhound's rebellion is subdued in tandem with the Alpha invasion of Roommenor. * White Horse, now a fully functional organization, launches an unsuccessful attack on Founders' Mesa. * The united Barren-Lands slowly begins raising a large militia under the command of Marshal Wayne. * Evangelion builds the last Guardian (Osprey) and puts his own essence in the machine. ** Evangelion dies in the process. * The Durin launch a full scale invasion into the Northern Reach, beginning with Alsace. * In the Barren-Lands, Wayne and other leaders agree to what become known as the Running Fridge Accords, somewhat uniting the 20 plus towns and villages. 880 AF * With the Durin invasion and Alpha Occupation in Shah, the people of the Northern Reach turns to White Horse for assistance. ** White Horse uses the opportunity to gain influence, combating both the Durin and the Alpha Clan. ** White Horse eventually launches the Alsace Campaign in an effort to halt the Durin advance. * As White Horse becomes involved in Shah, the Alpha Clan withdraws from the region, officially ending the Shah Campaign after nearly two decades. * The Dragoons form the Invasion Line in Roommenor with the majority of the continent in their control, specifically the cities and sea ports. * Queen Elaine Galad marries Alpha Clan Chieftain Jeremy Bloomer, uniting the majority of Roommenor's human population with the Dragoons. The Guardians go ballistic. * Mysterious desert warriors, coming to be known as Zealots, begin attacking outlying cities on the Northern Continent. 881 AF * The Alpha Clan begins sending Queen's Guard over to the mainland to help fight the Zealots and White Horse. * The Chieftain's brother, Kyle, is KIA. 882 AF * Fall of Macau - The first time the Alpha Clan and White Horse work together to oppose an opposing threat: The Zealots. * Chieftain Jeremy Bloomer begins second guessing Malkeris' orders and starts listening to his wife, Elaine. ** In response, Malkeris orders the death of Elaine Galad. ** Jeremy and a contingent of Dragoons save her, though it is clear that this has deeper implications. * The Guardian Osprey discovers the code inside him to remove the Guardian's directives to kill Dragoons. 883 AF * A peace is made between the Dragoons and the Guardians, orchestrated by Osprey. * United, the Dragoons and Guardians attack Malkeris' Ivory Tower and Osprey is successful in killing him. 884 AF * Seeing the Zealots as a true threat, the Guardians and Dragoons attempt to bring White Horse into the alliance. ** Half of White Horse led by Cassandra Volice agree, but the remainder refuses and are put down by the united forces. * Marshal Wayne offers the allegiance of the united Barren-Lands communities, but he is generally ignored. * The JDF reveal themselves at the Battle of Lons and devastate the united forces. * Marshal Wayne offers his allegiance again, offering his experience in dealing with both the Durin and Zealots. ** This time, after their losses during the Battle of Lons, Jeremy and Osprey reluctantly bring Wayne into the alliance. * Using new intelligence provided by Wayne, Osprey and Jeremy devise a plan to halt the Zealots and the JDF in one desperate gamble. ** The plan is successful, though Osprey is damaged beyond repair as a result and the Guardian leader (Pulsar) is KIA. 885 AF * The JDF sign an armistice with the united forces, agreeing that they will not try and invade again for 120 years.